Shrek
Shrek é um filme norte-americano de 2001, do gênero animação computadorizada, dirigido por Andrew Adamson e Vicky Jenson e estrelando as vozes de Mike Myers, Eddie Murphy, Cameron Diaz, e John Lithgow. O filme foi produzido pela DreamWorks Animation, baseado no conto de fada Shrek! de William Steig. Shrek foi o primeiro filme a ganhar o Oscar de melhor filme de animação, uma categoria introduzida em 2001. Enredo Shrek é um ogro que vivia feliz sozinho em seu pântano, no meio da floresta, em uma terra medieval chamada Duloc. Repentinamente, ele vê sua solidão ameaçada quando o temível governante de Duloc, Lorde Farquaad, decide expulsar todas as criaturas mágicas para floresta. Shrek fica muito irritado e oferece um acordo com Lorde Farquaad: ele iria buscar a mulher dos sonhos de Lord Farquaad, a bela princesa Fiona, que vivia adormecida, aprisionada num castelo guardada por um dragão, e Farquaad tiraria todas as criaturas mágicas da floresta, devolvendo o sossego de seu pântano. Shrek parte em sua missão, acompanhado por um burro falante, que se une a ele por gratidão, pois Shrek teria salvo a sua vida acidentalmente. Os dois conseguem libertar a princesa mas, no caminho de volta a Duloc, quando os dois começam a se conhecer melhor, acabam por se apaixonarem um pelo outro, mesmo parecendo impossível o amor de um ogro por uma princesa. Shrek mais tarde acaba descobrindo que Fiona vira ogra todo dia após o pôr-do-sol, vítima de uma maldição rogada quando ela ainda era pequena, sendo que esta só pode ser anulada com um beijo de amor verdadeiro. Sabendo que Farquaad só quer se casar com Fiona para se tornar rei, Shrek por fim consegue impedir o casamento. Dado um beijo de amor verdadeiro em Fiona, ela não volta a ser princesa, mas se torna ogra para sempre. Porém, ela e Shrek terminam felizes para sempre, juntos a viver no pântano. Voz dos personagens Prêmios Oscar 2002 * Melhor Filme de Animação * Melhor Roteiro Adaptado ** Elliott, Rossio, Stillman, Schulman França - Festival de Cannes 2002 * Palma de Ouro (Palme d'Or) Reino Unido - BAFTA 2002 * Melhor Roteiro Adaptado ** Elliott, Rossio, Stillman, Schulman * Melhor Filme * Melhor Ator Coadjuvante (Eddie Murphy) * Melhor Som * Melhor Trilha Sonora * Melhores Efeitos Visuais American Film Institute * 10 Top 10 ** #8 Filme de Animação * 100 Years... 100 Movies (100 Anos... 100 Filmes) * 100 Years... 100 Songs (100 Anos... 100 Canções) ** I'm a Believer - Indicada * 100 Years... 100 Heroes & Villains (100 Anos... 100 Heróis e Vilões) ** Shrek (Herói) - Indicado Piadas e paródias O filme teve grande destaque por ter um humor inovador e se utilizar de paródias com artistas famosos e clássicos de contos de fadas. Esta é uma pequena lista de algumas paródias que podem ser identificadas no filme: *No quarto de Farquaad, atrás de sua cama, existem alguns quadros com a imagem do personagem. Um deles mostra Farquaad saindo do oceano, numa paródia do quadro de Botticelli O Nascimento de Vênus. *A cena em que Fiona, acidentalmente, mata um passáro, ao cantar em um tom extramamente alto, é uma paródia do clássico da Disney A Branca de Neve. *Na cena em que Fiona luta com Robin Hood (em Portugal Robin dos Bosques), em alguns golpes, ela salta e fica parada no ar, com a imagem congelada. A câmera se movimenta ao redor dela, mostrando a imagem em todos os ângulos, numa clara refêrencia ao filme Matrix. Além disso ela usa golpes semelhantes aos do filme As Panteras (em Portugal Os Anjos de Charlie), no qual Cameron Diaz, que dá voz a Fiona na versão original de Shrek, era uma das atrizes. *No final do filme, o homem-biscoito aparece apoiado numa muleta, e diz: "Deus abençoe a todos". Isso é uma paródia de um trecho do livro de Charles Dickens, Um Conto De Natal. *O filme ainda faz referência a diversos contos de fadas e clássicos, como Os Três Porquinhos, Robin Hood, Pinóquio, entre outros... Trilha sonora #"Stay Home" (Matt Mahaffey) — Self #"I'm a Believer" (Neil Diamond) — Smash Mouth #"Like Wow!" (Jimmy Harry, Sandra St. Victor) — Leslie Carter #"It Is You (I Have Loved)" (Dana Glover, Gavin Greenaway, Harry Gregson-Williams, John Powell) — Dana Glover #"Best Years of Our Lives" (David Jaymes, Geoffrey Deane, Marvin Prosper, Rick Carey) — Baha Men #"Bad Reputation" (Joan Jett, Kenny Laguna, Marty Joe Kupersmith, Ritchie Cordell) — Halfcocked #"My Beloved Monster" (DJ Paul Edge) — Eels #"You Belong to Me" (Chilton Price, Pee Wee King, Redd Stewart) — Jason Wade #"All Star" (Greg Camp) — Smash Mouth #"Hallelujah" (Leonard Cohen) — Rufus Wainwright (Apesar do cover de Wainwright da canção de Leonard Cohen estar na trilha sonora do filme, a versão que aparece no filme é de John Cale.) #"I'm on My Way" (Charlie Reid, Craig Reid) — The Proclaimers #"I'm a Believer (Reprise)" — Eddie Murphy #"True Love's First Kiss" (Harry Gregson-Williams, John Powell) — Original Score Outras canções Estas músicas fazem parte do filme, mas não estão na trilha sonora. * "Meditation" - Antonio Carlos Jobim * "On the Road Again" - Eddie Murphy * "Friends" - Eddie Murphy * "Escape" (The Piña Colada Song) - Rupert Holmes * "Happy together" - (the turtles) Sequências Filmes * Shrek 2 - Sequência do primeiro filme, foi lançado mundialmente em 19 de Maio de 2004. Famoso por bater rapidamente o recorde de bilheteria do filme da Disney Procurando Nemo. * Shrek the Third - A Terceira aventura de Shrek foi anunciada em Junho de 2004, e foi lançada no dia 18 de Maio de 2007. * Shrek Forever After - O quarto filme da série foi lançado em 5 de julho de 2010, e a receita foi US$708,694,064. Shrek Forever After foi confirmado como o último filme da franquia "Shrek 4 o último filme da franquia será em 3D" Especiais * Shrek 4-D – Um filme curta-metragem de 15 minutos sobre quando Shrek e Fiona encontraram na sua lua de mel com o fantasma de Farquaad. O filme é atração do parque da Universal em Orlando, e depois foi lançado em uma edição especial em DVD (comercializado no Brasil com o nome Shrek 3D, junto com óculos 3D). * Shrek the Halls – Um filme curta-metragem sobre o natal de Shrek, Fiona e cia. Lançado em 24 de Dezembro de 2007. * Gato de Botas: A História de um matador de ogros – Filme curta-metragem que será lançado com o Gato de Botas como protagonista. * O Susto de Shrek – Um Filme curta-metragem sobre o halloween de Shrek,Fiona e cia.Lançado em 31 de Outubro de 2010. *O Natal Sherektacular do Burro - Um Filme Curta-metragem de 30 minutos , sobre o natal do burro e seus amigos , Lançado em Dezembro de 2010 Ligações externas * * * * Categoria:Filmes de computação gráfica Categoria:Filmes dos Estados Unidos de 2001 Categoria:Filmes da DreamWorks Animation Categoria:Shrek Categoria:Filmes premiados com o Oscar de melhor filme de animação Categoria:Filmes em língua inglesa Categoria:Filmes de Andrew Adamson Categoria:Filmes dobrados em português de Portugal Categoria:Filmes baseados em livros Categoria:Filmes premiados com o Annie